El album familiar
by Nana19
Summary: De las travesuras pueden salir a relucir cosas importantes y de ello los padres aprenderán. ¿A quien se quiere mas? sino a los hijos, son la prolongación de la existencia. [A/U] (100%Sebasxmaylene)
1. Domingo

Disclaimer: Ni el sello de Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo por obra y gracia de Toboso Yana-sama a excepción de los Oc's que aquí incluyo (que por cierto, son todos infantes) :D

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>La familia: como elemento natural, universal y <em>fundamental <em>de toda sociedad y consecuentemente la **base** de la misma. _

* * *

><p><em>"El recuerdo a uno lo hace vivir dos veces; la vida propia <em>

_y la propia vida que tiene el recuerdo" _

**-Eliecer Cárdenas- **

* * *

><p><strong>"El álbum familiar" <strong>

**Domingo. **

La tetera silbaba y Maylene dejaba en la cuna a su pequeño bebé para salir despedida hasta el cuarto de cocina. Apago la llama y se propuso en servir cuatro tazas de agua ya habiendo colocado las bolsitas de té en cada una de ellas. La primera, segunda y tercera pasaron bien en sus manos pero a la cuarta se derramo un poco de liquido caliente en sus dedos izquierdos los cuales salpico y el lamento proferido de su boca llamo a su marido.

— Querida, déjame el resto a mí y ve con las niñas… que están en una disputa. Ya las conoces. —Le apremio con un beso en sus dedos rojizos mientras los secaba delicadamente y asperjaba los mismos con aceite de cocina.

— ¿No será que las estas engriendo demasiado, Sebastián? —insinuó, resoplando sobre sus dedos y moviéndolos despacio a manera que el mencionado se abría paso hacia su mirar y se ensalzaba en ella.

— ¿No será que estas celosa? —levantó la ceja, emitiendo un destello en su sonrisa y volteándose a verla con la charola ya en sus manos.

Maylene mantenía su postura gacha y se quedo con él a esperas de llevar las galletas. Se habían quedado en silencio y él se encamino hasta la sala siguiendo el paso de su esposa. ¿Celosa de sus hijas?

— Bastet e Isis, indudablemente su comportamiento es desastroso, solo debería echar un mirar a esta sala. —Sebastián contemplo a sus hijas quienes se explayaban en la alfombra, rodeadas por varios libros y álbumes caídos de una repisa. Ambas se mantenía exhortas en algo que no alcanzaba a ver y ellas le daban la espalda con los codos utilizándolos como soportes para el tronco y los pies los menaban de arriba y abajo.

— ¡Mamá y papá! ¡Miren! ¡Miren lo que encontramos! —las pequeñas al percatarse de la entrada de sus progenitores saltaron hasta ellos y los agarraron de la ropa a que se pusieran hasta su nivel e inspeccionar su material encontrado.

Sebastián dejo descansar la charola en la mesita de centro y planto sus pupilas en las de Maylene inquiriéndole que le siga el paso y ella se disolvió con la prisa que las niñas aquejaban. Al parecer la riña que ellas mantenía se expiro.

Ambas adultos se desplomaron en el mueble y las niñas escalaron a gatas y se sentaron en los muslos de su padre, una a cada pierna y el álbum que mantenía Isis aferrado a ella como un muñeco se abrió ante los ojos de Sebastián.

— ¿No son estos mamá y papá? —Inquirió quien portaba el libro fotográfico y señalando con su dedito de piel blanca una foto en especial y en grupo.

— Es obvio… no seas tonta, tonta. —hizo un mohín con la boca y la lengua hacia su hermana gemela.

— ¡Bastet! —reprendió Maylene viendo como su hija se acunaba en el pecho del padre y se levanto para rodear el mueble y colocarse detrás de la cabeza de Sebastián.

El moreno comenzó a reír muy bajito, movió ligeramente las piernas y acaricio los cabellos morenos de sus niñas. Giro su rostro para encontrarse con el de su esposa e invitarle a que mirase más fijamente.

— ¿Recuerdas esa foto de hace once años, querida? —le miro con amor y se le encogió el corazón al pensar en los años transcurridos y lo maravilloso de todo aquello, Maylene había cumplido con lo dicho en ese día de navidad.

— ¿Cómo no recordarla? Si es ahí donde comienza la historia de esta familia.

Las niñas comenzaron a hacer murmullos con la boca dando a concebir la idea del romanticismo cuando sus padres se impartieron un pequeño ósculo en ese momento y los "Hiu-hiu" no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras eso sucedía las infantes asentaron su curiosidad en las demás ejemplares que el libro mantenía escondidas. Pasaron hoja por hoja examinando detenidamente cada aspecto de sus progenitores encontrándose ellas mismas reflejadas con cada detalle. Los cabellos de su padre, las cinceladas delicadas de su madre y los ojos rojos de Isis mas no Bastet, con sus esmeraldas que sabia de donde provenían.

Isis, se permitió plantearse una situación con respecto a todo lo que sus ojitos veían: Sebastián y Maylene no eran contemporáneos y por lo tanto tampoco eran amiguitos del colegio. Su padre se veía mas adulto a comparación de su madre mas a ello sumándole que en algunas fotos se los veía con muchos alumnos y entendió de qué se trataba.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? — quiso saber la pequeña de iris rojas. Levanto el mentón en dirección a ellos y expectante por lo que respondiesen.

Maylene de nuevo rodeo el mueble y tomo unas galletas y les unto mermelada de guayaba para dirigirse de nuevo a ellas.

— Sebastián era mi profesor de English.

— Y Maylene mi querida alumna.

El llanto del bebé le obligo a la madre a salir en búsqueda del niño. Mientras que tanto y eso pasaba: el té y las galletas y la mermelada eran devoradas por padre e hijas.

Bastet e Isis apenas habían ojeado la época colegiala... aun no se percataban de las cartas de amor y fotos con dedicatorias al revés que se mantenían archivadas en aquel álbum de familia;la muestra que a ellas les permitirá vivir con emoción cada etapa y cada fragmento de las vidas de sus progenitores. Y a ellos, revivir esos momentos ya disueltos en la memoria.

* * *

><p>¿Continuara?<p>

Vemos un ejemplo de la familia nuclear; padre, madre y descendencia.

Y pasando de lado... aquello, me he permitido fantasear con hijos de un SebasxMay y buuuuenoooo *aquí lo leéis*

¿Sugerencias? ¡Preguntas! !Recomendaciones! Si las tienen las recibiré y ... *regalenme un review*


	2. Lunes

Disclaimer: Ni el sello de Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen; pura obra y gracia de_ Yana Toboso_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>El álbum familiar"<strong>

**Lunes **

Quito, noviembre de 2024.

Después de planchar la camisa y el pantalón de Sebastián debía ir por las niñas a funcionar ante ellas como la alarma que no las despierta.

Varios minutos después, aun tenían ellas un atisbo de soñolencia cuando su madre las estaría vistiendo para la escuela. Cada una cayó de nuevo en la cama como un muñeco de trapo que se tira sobre la almohada. Maylene resopló, exhausta. Los pijamas, debía dejarla para lavar y aun tenía que calzar los pies de Bastet.

Su esposo trasteaba en la cocina; la tostadora, el microondas, la licuadora y el repiquete del cuchillo era lo que se oía a tales horas mañaneras. Era incuestionable que para ella el hecho de que él se encargase de la preparación del desayuno y las loncheras para las pequeñas, resolvía el factor tiempo y así se dedicaba enteramente a otra tarea difícil: levantarlas, instarlas a que se asean, vestirlas, peinarlas, revisar sus mochilas y en ocasiones hasta repasar alguna lección.

—Niñas ya está el desayuno listo—anuncio calmadamente Maylene regresando de la lavandería, habiendo dado un ligero beso a Sebastián en la cocina y… revisando que su bebé no se haya mojado en el pañal.

Ambas abrieron los ojos con desdén a levantarse y Maylene acudió hasta su niña de las esmeraldas y agarró los zapatos de cuero para acomodárselos a la vez que le indicaba a Isis que se adelantase y ayudase a su padre con los individuales para la mesa.

La pequeña restregándose los ojos se perdió por el pasillo y a los lejos se escucho la voz de Sebastián, recibiéndola.

— ¿Tenemos que ir hoy también a la escuela, mamá? — esa pregunta, no la cansaba pero la molestaba. Bastet indagaba lo mismo todos los días. Miró sus esmeraldas: con surcos de venas palpitantes en su ojo derecho, tenía una leve irritación.

— ¿Te pica el ojo, Bastet? — sonsaco.

— Sí, un poco. Es que Isis me lo pincho con un dedo sucio— alzó el índice y lo extendió por encima de la mirada de su madre y luego lo movió en direcciones ambas. Maylene tomo su mano y dijo:

— Buscaremos un colirio y luego iremos a desayunar, tu papá puso empeño con la comida para que el lunes no se les haga tan feo desde la mañana. — la pequeña entonces le mostro una sonrisa con su primera dentición de leche e hizo unas muecas.

Luego de ello, Isis, recibió una ligera reprimenda de su madre. Y aun siendo muy ligera, a la niña le comenzaron los ojos a gotearle. Sebastián pidió calma y le seco las lagrimillas con sus dedos.

Los padres se miraron, él instándole en no alzar más la voz y ella pidiéndole que reprenda como se debe. Porque él no les sermoneaba, ni les llamaba la atención, ni las castigaba… solo dejaba pasar. Ese aspecto le hastiaba a su esposa. No pedía ningún tipo de maltrato físico…, No, no. Porque no era la solución pertinente.

Sebastián inhalo profundo y exhalo fuerte con el revés de su palma en la frente propia.

— Bas-bastet me dijo que-e soy-y fea— rompió de pronto el silencio con su queja y su lloriqueo presente.

— ¿Y eso justifica que…? —Sebastián alzo su mano en frente del rostro de su esposa y le llamo a mirarle y el mismo se llevo un dedo a los labios en son de que guardase silencio. Maylene llevo su mirar a la mesa: Bastet se embutía la tostada.

Sebastián se descolgó del cuello el delantal y lo instalo en un clavo de la pared.

— Si Bastet dijo que eras fea—, la aludida entrecerró los ojitos y no levanto la vista mientras su padre se sobaba el mentón y simulaba pensar—quiere decir que ella también es fea. — definió e Isis estalló en sonoras carcajadas que estaban muy lejos de considerarse reales, hasta podría Bastet leer en sus ojos carmesí que solo estaba actuando. Su desquite.

— ¡No soy fea! —La risa de Isis murió por los pies que sacudían la mesa por parte de su hermana—. ¡Yo no soy fea! —los cachetes se le inflaron y los gemidos de molestia de su garganta fluyeron por el comedor.

— Son gemelas, obviamente son el reflejo físico de la otra. —le dijo el padre, y le piñizcó el cachete muy débilmente, en seguida le encajo un beso en su carne rojiza.

Isis se encolerizó. Arrugo su falda con los puños que se le armaron por debajo de la mesa… ¡Siempre ella! ¡Siempre Bastet! Después de haberla vilipendiado con demás groserías que había callado, al final era ella quien recibía prontita atención del padre. Solo con otro berrinche bastaba para encajarse en la guardia del hombre. Y a esto, lo tenía visto su madre.

— Pero, yo no soy fea papi ¿Verdad? —alzó las negrizcas cejas buscando una respuesta que le favorezca e inquiriendo un afirmamiento con el movimiento incesante de sus pestañas. El papi sonrió y lo ojos entrecerró.

Maylene se acercó a Isis y le obligo a que tomase el batido de fresas a por la fuerza y el infante se dejo hacer, ya resignada.

— Claro que sí, mi amor—soltó de repente mientras que tomaba una cuchara y la estrujaba en la gelatina para llevarle a su hija hasta la boca. Isis bajo el mirar—. Ambas son hermosas. —Isis no alzo cabeza y acometió que no escuchaba.

— ¡Pero a ti te gustan más mis ojos que los de ella!—, chistó y trago el dulce fresco dejando un rastro de saliva en la cuchara —. Porque los míos los saque de la abuela. —Estaba segura que a su hermana los oídos debieron habérselos crispados y su madre le miro de una manera diferente que en la habitación cuando le ponía los zapatitos. Intimidante. Aunque no tuviera plena visibilidad de aquellos ojos que había heredado su hermanito, las cejas contraídas no era señal buena.

— ¿Cuándo he de ver dicho yo tal afirmación tuya? Me gustan ambas: nada más ni nada menos—. Con parsimonia se alejó hasta el refrigerador y extrajo yogurt con cereal para ambas niñas y coloco en loncheras junto con fruta lavada y su aire de tranquilidad no enfatizaba para nada con la situación.

—Vayan a lavarse las manos, lo dientes y traigan sus abrigos que deje en sus camas—. Isis se aliso la falda con las manos mientras le seguía el paso a su hermana; de las bellas y condenadas esmeraldas. Ambas se perdieron por el pasillo.

Maylene tomo asiento junto con su esposo y le tendió una servilleta, sus platos estaban servidos. Se supone que debían desayunar los cuatro, después de lo sucedido serian solo ellos dos.

Las tostadas se enfriaron, el batido se cuajó, la gelatina se estaba derritiendo en el pequeño recipiente y ambos se miraron por un instante; quizá presos por no saber que decir o estar al tanto del repentino despertar de Ryan.

Aunque, Maylene acostumbraba a desayunar _sola_ teniendo en previsto una vez que su marido y sus hijas hayan salido de casa; Sebastián al colegio donde laboraba y las angelitas a la escuela, hoy seria una excepción. Pero se da cuenta de que si no hubiese a su hija regañado, no hubiese sucedido tal cosa, a la vez, ella no era como el hombre que tenía enfrente con la taza de café rozándole los labios.

—Es extraño que estemos tú y yo sentados calmos y experimentando el inicio de semana laboral. ¿No crees? —no la miro e ingirió pan.

— Ya lo creo, Sebastián. —toco los cubiertos pero no hizo ademán de llevarse algo de comida a la boca.

Sebastián se limpio los labios y luego desplazo su brazo por encima de la mesa y con los dedos tanteo la mano de ella.

— Solo tienen cinco años, Maylene— ella lo miro— no deberías de tomar tan en serio lo que haya dicho Bastet. Porque no lo es. Peleas que no tienen un grave nivel y que corresponden a su edad.

Maylene removió su mano pero no se deshizo del contacto.

— Esta bien Sebastián pero, dentro de unos años no podremos justificar el mal comportamiento de nuestras hijas. ¿Me estas diciendo que es normal y que la niña miente y que es por la edad que suceden todos su berrinches?— ambos se mantuvieron la mirada mientras se escuchaba el abrir el cerrar de una puerta lejana. Ella se mantenía calma aunque quisiese explotar ante la dejadez de su marido.

— Aun no lo entienden, crecerán y cambiaran de actitud—, alimentó a su esposa ante la falta de iniciativa por probar su comida—y claro que nosotros estaremos allí para asegurarnos de que eso suceda.

A su lado; la abrazo y la estrujo y le beso la nariz. Percibió en ella, su olfato, el aroma del talco, crema, aceite y shampoo del bebé: todo en ella era de sereno olor y no pudo no mirar sus senos hinchados que muy a menudo Maylene emitía quejidos bajos por el dolor del peso.

Sebastián se reajustó las mangas de su camisa y se percato de la hora: al tiempo que salía embalado llamando a las niñas frenéticamente y por el mismo instante en que se colocaba la corbata en el espejo del recibidor. Maylene acudió a él con un frasco de perfume para rociarle un poco el cuello y las muñecas, el mismo aroma que a ella se le prendió en el cuerpo. El portafolio lo tenia listo y las mochilas de las niñas junto con las loncheras.

Pero las niñas no se apresuraban, y los tres tendrían problemas con el reloj.

— ¡¿Niñas?! —no respondían.

Las buscaran en el cuarto de ellas y en el baño pero no estaban y solo unos murmullos y gemidos del bebé llamaron la atención de ambos. La puerta de su habitación matrimonial estaba entre abierta y cuando se posaron en el marco contemplaron la imagen más hermosa para unos padres; ver a sus hijos juntos con salud paz y amor.

— Ya lo hiciste llorar… que lastima— las niñas se miraron mientras que su hermanito emitía un llanto leve y como su madre no aparecía por él, comenzó a incrementar su melodía.

— Mejor vámonos lo visitaremos cuando este más calmado— ambas salieron despedidas hasta la sala—. Además ya huele a pipi.

Sebastián y Maylene salieron de su escondite y la última recogió a la criatura para acunarla en su pecho, su esposo la esperaba en el pasillo y los tres se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la puerta principal.

Es cierto que Ryan huele mal, pensó Maylene cuando su hombre se lo quito de los brazos y oprimía su nariz con la pequeñita de él.

— ¡Papi! ¡Es taaaaarde! —vocifero Bastet con todo y maleta encima a la vez que sus dedos se enganchaban en a su carne por debajo de los parpados queriendo aparentar desespero.

Sebastián devolvió a su bebé a los brazos de la madre y el niño con las manitas comenzaba a tantear los pechos de ella. Visiblemente su llanto cesó. Todos sonrieron e inexplicablemente se sentían a gusto.

Las niñas pidieron la bendición a la madre quien las santiguo y beso sus frentes a la vez que no faltaban las recomendaciones: ellas asintieron y salieron hasta el portal de la casa para estirarse y acoplarse al frio que bajaba de la Colina del Panecillo y las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad.

— A la niña le deje el colirio en el bolsillo interno de la mochila, hacérselo saber esposo mio. —el esposo alzó una ceja en desafío de extrañez ante tal trato. Ella rio y le puso un dedo sobre los labios, el mismo que bajo lentamente y acerco su boca y rozo con calma los labios de él.

Pero, el esposo no quiso calma y la acerco a él por los hombros cuidando de no molestar al bebé que se interponía en sus cuerpos.

Porque no le vería hasta la tarde, porque las niñas siempre estaban presentes, porque el niño requería atención, porque ambos tenían obligaciones aparte y porque la noche se hacia lejana cuando en su dormitorio o en la cocina podrían conversar en el silencio de su hogar con sus hijas dormidas y solo la radio encendida con bajo volumen.

Y entonces se suscitaría desde ahora la rutina misma y en la tarde, después de recoger a sus niñas de la escuela ella preparaba limonada para recibir al marido con servilleta en mano y atenderlo: descalzar sus pies, desarreglar su corbata, aflojar de nuevo las mangas y cuello de su camisa e invitarlo a formar parte en el comedor donde las niñas, a esa hora, ya estaban predispuestas para comenzar con las tareas. A la vez que las mismas, ponían freno a sus dedos y se ensalzaban en hablar de sus aventuras del día, y lo que hizo tal profesor.

— Ten cuidado tú también en la casa, esposa mía.

Beso la frente de su varón… ¡Su varón! ¡Su orgullo!

Y aunque no haya sido el lunes perfecto que ellos hubiesen querido, fácilmente se encontraba tal perfección en los errores acaecidos y recordaron que todo seria solo un hermoso proceso… de peleas, malhumores, noches sin dormir e infinidad de sucesos.

—Papi ya deja a los gatos y vámonos.

¿Una familia seria completa si no tuviera una mascota?

...

* * *

><p>!Hola! por fin lo tengo listo *vítores*<p>

Estos dos capítulos han sido serenos y muy intimidos en el calor del hogar pero creo que en el siguiente se integraran demás personajes.

Absemaje, mari-animeangel, Suki, Shadechu Nightray (2 vez) pupi y  anime love

*Gracias chicas* Y a las personas que visitan también se les agradece.

Si tiene recomendaciones, ideas, sugerencias estoy presta a recibirlas.

Nos vemos... *alza la mano*

-Ah no me olvidaba de decir algo: comportarasen bien niñas o Mama Maylene las regañara.


End file.
